


(Not so) Happiest Night

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avocados at Law, Childhood Trauma, Dark Past, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Michael decides he wants to check on his First home...He wanted to do this "Alone" but given that he'd just received his inheritance he wanted to have backup in case of any hitches.Matt and Foggy just want to help keep it his "Happiest Day"





	(Not so) Happiest Night

Michael had Foggy and Matt with him when he checked the property, it took a bit quite a bit of convincing but he was able to wave off Peter and Tony and let him do this alone. He just didn't want to be that alone. “There was a nice old doorman, he, he always had treats for dogs and knew when you needed a cab the moment you walked out the door.”

Foggy was smiling as he lead Matt behind the reminiscing teen. “A good doorman knows his tenants.”

“Yeah, I didn't figure that out until a lot later,” Michael smiled, it was past the time for a doorman apparently, though he remembered there use to be one regardless of time of day. When he stepped inside, he frowned, “They redid the lobby...”

“Evening, Sir.”

He jumped a little, not noticing the desk near the door, “Oh, evening, um... I uh, I'm not use to the procedure in this building.”

“Guests sign in listing the residence they're visiting.”

“Um, I uh, I inherited a residence here, I have the paperwork. Is there something special I need to do?”

“Oh, I got something about a resident change, hold on, let me find it,” Michael waited as the guard checked their paperwork and notes, “Ah, here it is... Oh, um, just, please forgive the mess if there is any, that residence was placed under no entry and any cleaning services were discontinued... years ago.”

“I know, I, uh I remember when we moved out.”

“Do you have your ID with you?”

“Yeah, it doesn't list this as my residence though.”

“As long as it verifies you are the name of the owner. I'll happily escort you up if you like.”

“If my key still works I don't need an escort, I have company if I need it.”

“It should still work, if it doesn't, let us know and we'll check the mechanism to make sure the penthouse lock hasn't froze due to not being used.”

Michael offered his ID while Foggy was making fish faces at Matt who was smirking, “Penthouse?”

“And I'm the blind one...”

“I don't check people's holding worth when turning them over to holder unless there's a list of what is required by law to be turned over. It listed the correct address, I didn't check specifics!”

Michael was smirking as he wrote down the names of his guests before smiling and nodding to the guard, “Thanks for all the help. Hopefully it's a good night.”

“No worries, enjoy your stay.”

“Penthouse,” Foggy was still mumbled when Michael set his earphones in before he found the key he needed on his ring and put it into the lock, turning it and taking a deep breath as they rode upward.

Michael must have missed something because Matt nudged him hard before wincing and covering his ears when the old doors finally opened slowly. His ears were covered, making him turn before he saw the old doors close. “Oh.”

Matt's nose was scrunched up, Michael was smirking, “The air's stale.”

“This place hasn't been opened for years, Matt, yeah the air is stale.”

“Let me see if I can find the breaker box,” Michael mumbled, trying to remember. It took a bit of shuffling in a closet near the elevator but he finally found the box and glared at the lock holding the switch down. “Matt, Foggy, legal advise time. Am I allowed to take this lock off?”

“Is there anything on it? Power company, inspector, anything?”

“Nope, basic Master Lock.”

“Go for it.”

Michael twisted, snapping the lock before flipping the switch, “Thanks.”

“No problem, it's what we're here for.”

Michael waved a hand next to the elevator, frowning, “Shit... I think the sensors are fried.”

“I'm good without lights,” Matt smirked, Foggy groaned. “Cell phones?”

Michael tapped a spot on the wall and smiled when he heard and saw the power activate the panel, “Nope just a short, hold on, I'mma raise the blinds. Hopefully.”

“Ears,” Matt called, Michael nodded, tapping the panel again as he put in the earbuds when it went dark.

“Got it,” Matt winced and covered his ears as metal ground and the blinds finally rose, showing the skyline. “Sorry.”

Matt just waved a hand, “Did it work? Cause I still can't see a thing.”

Michael was laughing as he stepped around while Foggy nudged Matt's shoulder, “It's better but the lights seemed to not be working right. I'll have to figure out how to repair that panel... Should be able to find another one that works.”

Foggy winced about the same time Michael did when he got the other panel to turn on the lights, everyone jumping when one blew instantly. “Shit, okay so now there's lights.”

“Yeah, I'mma dim those a bit.”

“Good idea. So, high tech?”

“Dad was... paranoid, I'm surprised I can even use the panels.”

Foggy's eyes shot over when he heard Matt grabbing his cane hard, red flags going off. “Air still getting to you?”

Michael was already heading toward the windows, “There should be... Ah, found it.” The windows lifted up to allow the air to circulate. Matt relaxed visibly at the distant sound of the street and rooftops. “Let me know if it gets too cold.”

Foggy's head tipped up when a rejection noise sounded, “It acting up?”

“Dad... I think he bio-locked the lab,” Michael could feel his chest tighten when he tried again and it rejected the command. He set a hand on the panel, wincing when it flashed red. “Shit, he did bio-lock it.”

“Hey, it's okay, we'll let Stark know, I'm sure Jarvis could hack that in a second,” Matt stepped back when a hand on Michael's shoulder made him flinch hard. “Breathe, focus and breathe.”

“My room is off the lab. I can't get to my room.”

Matt waved Foggy off when he stepped forward and reached as if to touch the boy. “Got a crowbar?”

“What?”

“It's your property, long as there's permission, we can get it open.”

Michael smirked, “You're right... it's mine now, he can't, he can't keep me out anymore.”

Matt smiled as Michael reached out, finding the seam on the door to slip his nails into the gap, “Need help?”

“Yeah, I can't twist to get force behind my hands.”

“How do you want me to do this?”

“I'm the crowbar. I just need enough of a gap to turn my arm and I can get it open.”

“Okay,” Matt reached, nudged his chin to Foggy, each of them grabbing where they could to help force the narrow gap wide enough, suddenly Michael shoved hard and the doors cracked loudly as they broke the mechanism inside the walls and slid out of view. Matt had to step away, going to the window for air, while the other two looked confused. “Don't... don't worry about it.”

“Buddy, I'm worried about it. What aren't we smelling?”

“Don't, don't worry about it.”

Michael was staring at the closed windows in the lab, he doubted he would be able to get those ones open. “I'm going to have to reset the whole system...”

Matt, finally, seemed to get over whatever he was smelling, catching Michael's hand when he went to reach out, “Are you okay?”

Michael blinked, “Yeah, I, I'm fine.”

Foggy had been keeping clear of the equipment scattered across the old tables gathering dust, “Um, should we have hazmat in here? With all the chemicals left?”

Matt winced so hard Michael tensed, “Probably, but Michael isn't worried about it right now so I wouldn't either.”

“Didn't you say your room was off the lab?”

“Yeah, Foggy, he did.”

Michael seemed to finally figure out what was up with Matt, he reached up to set his head against his chest, “Breathe and focus. Nothing here can harm you, nothing here is even functioning.”

Matt was smirking, taking a deep breath, “It's not the equipment bothering me.”

“The smell? The chemicals?”

“Not the chemicals, even though they are annoying.”

“What's the room telling you, Matt?”

Matt tapped his cane a couple of times, eyes wavering towards the nearby wall, “Where your room is. And what happened here.”

Foggy circled them, trying to see his friend's reaction, but Matt's cane shot out, stopping his path. “Where-”

“It's there,” Matt pointed his cane toward the wall nearby Foggy, “He, he sealed it off...”

Foggy's eyes widened, “Any particular reason?”

“Yeah.”

Foggy rubbed his eyes, “Shit.”

Matt clung to Michael when he tried to step toward it, “Don't!”

“No, kid, no, come on. That's enough for today.”

“But, it's just my room.”

“Michael, trauma can... it can blur the past and even erase it. Not today. Today was a happy day, let's keep it as that.”

“It's just my room,” Matt could smell and taste the tears as he carefully lead the boy away from the lab, “Why shouldn't I go to my room?”

“Just, not today, okay? Let it stay a happy day.”

Foggy helped make sure he put his earphones in when they reached the elevator, eyeing Matt who shook his head and said something. Foggy went so pale Michael was worried he might pass out when the elevator started to descend. Michael froze when Foggy hugged him, feeling the vibrations from him talking but otherwise clueless on what made him so sad. Matt could only nod as he held Michael tighter. “Why can't I go to my room? Dad always wanted me to stay in my room.”

That seemed to break something, Matt was shaking as he held him tighter.

 


End file.
